The Rogue Hero's Plan
by MrWii000
Summary: I'm making this because nobody seemed to make an Aesthetica lemon yet.
1. Beginning

**Hello, everyone. My name is MrWii000 and this is my first story. Like I said in the description, they doesn't seem to be any _Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero_ lemons for some reason, so I decided to make one. Remember, all of this is fictional and non-canon to the main story. Enjoy:**

* * *

Akatsuki Ousawa. A young man of 16 years. He was transported to the land of Alyzard some time ago. There, he was asked by Listy El De Sherfield, the Princess of a country of Alyzard named Sherfield, to slay the evil Demon King Galious of the Asmodian clan.

After a grueling battle, Akatsuki emerged victorious, but in final breath, Galious asked Akatsuki to rescue and protect his daughter. Accepting the request, Akatsuki rescued Galious' daughter, Miu, and brought her back to his world to pose as his long-lost sister, but at the same time, he was indirectly being labeled a Rogue Hero by the people of Alyzard.

Because they both came from another world, they were forced into attending BABEL, a special school created for training other-world returnees. There, the two befriended many students; Chikage Izumi, a bisexual student who becomes attracted to Miu's ginormous boobs; Kuzuha Doumoto; an 11-year old who skipped Middle School due to her high intelligence; Haruka Nagase; the highly-strict Vice-President of the Student Council; and Risty, who eventually left Alyzard for Akatsuki's world

These five girls (Miu included) had a hard time with Akatsuki at first, considering that Akatsuki was an underwear-stealing, breast-groping, child-harassing pervert (even Akatsuki knew that about himself and yet was completely proud of it—probably because he worked at a Brothel while in Alyzard). Eventually, however, they all started to warm-up to the man and even formed his own harem for him.

But today...the Rogue Hero was planning something for his harem...

* * *

 **First stop: Kazuha**

 **Later**


	2. Kuzuha

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kuzuha Doumoto was asleep in her room in Akatsuki's apartment. It was also the room where all the other woman were sleeping. As her eyes were the first out of all of them to open, she got out of bed and gave out a huge yawn.

Leaving the bedroom, she went to sofa in the living room. After sitting on it for about half an hour, she heard something from Akatsuki's. As she slowly opened the door to his room, saw a sleeping man; he was on his bed-with no covers on...or clothes either. Climbing onto the bed, she kneeled right beside Akatsuki's head and listened to his loud snoring "*sigh* Why did I start living with him?" she silently asked herself.

She put a hand on Akatsuki's face; slowly, she began stroking it.

Kuzuha was the lolicon of Akatsuki's harem, due to being younger than the rest of her BABEL classmates. But she didn't care, because she loved him regardless of but surely, Kuzuha's hand slid down to Akatsuki's neck, sliding around both side of the neck. Then the slid to his chest, his strong chest.

"He's so...so..."

Just then, her hand touched something hard and pointy...she slowly turned her head and...her eyes widened at the site of Akatsuki's penis. The sight caused her to freeze for a few seconds. But then, she came to her senses and quickly let it go. "...I...Did I just touch his..."

"Yes, you did?"

"Hearing the random question, Kuzuha slowly looked up saw that Akatsuki was looking at her with a smile on his face and his hands behind her head in a relaxing position.

"...How much of that did you see?" Kuzuha asked.

"...Everything," Akatsuki answered with a big smile on his face.

"Kuzuha's face began turning red in embarrassment and realization, but she couldn't move a muscle due to the shock she had discovered.

Akatsuki continued to stare at her with a smile on his face.

"...boo," he said softly.

That moment—

"YOU PPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!" Kuzuha instantly yelped in terror and punched Akatsuki in the face.

* * *

Moments later...

Kuzuha was sitting and the end of the bed with her and legs crossed, her face not in a good mood, and he back facing Akatsuki.

"Oh, come on!" said Akatsuki. "I said I was sorry."

"I don't care!"

"Come on. You know you liked it."

"..."

"Loosening up her body up a bit, she laid down on the bed next to Akatsuki.

"*sigh* Maybe a little..."

"..."

Akatsuki gave her a look of disbelief.

"Okay. I loved it. And...I...think...I want-MRPH!"

Her lips were blocked by Akatsuki's.

Shocked at first, Kuzuha slowly closed her eyes. Her mouth slowly opened and began sucking on Akatsuki's tongue as it slowly slid into her mouth. Then Kuzuha stuck out her and slid it against Akatsuki's in a romantic matter. Kuzuha wrapped her arms around Akatsuki, pulling him in as their tongues continued to wrestle against each other.

"*MRPH* *MRPH* *SMACK* *MRPH* *CLICK* *MRPH*

Kuzuha had never felt such enjoyment in her life. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked down and—

"EEK!"

Instantly pulling away, she tried to close her pajama shirt, which had already been fully unbuttoned by Akatsuki during their make-out.

"What?" Akatsuki asked. "Arent'cha hot?"

Akatsuki pinned Kuzuha onto the bed and moved her arms away from her chest by force. Kuzuha attempted to resist, but all attempts were futile. Then, at that moment, she felt she was being taken over by a completely different person. Akatsuki eventually released her wrists, and yet Kuzuha, desiring to feel like a woman, simply laid back, accepting Akatsuki's intentions.

Akatsuki's opened Kuzuha's shirt; behind that shirt was a beautiful flat chest with a belly button in the middle and two soft pink nipples on the upper sides of each corner. Kuzuha didn't do anything except tightly close her eyes and glow red in nervousness as her flat chest was being spied upon by her lover.

"...*gasp*...*gasp*...*gasp*...ah ah AHHHHHH!"

Kuzuha arched backwards as she felt her breasts being pushed in. it was difficult for her to handle, but extremely pleasant. Akatsuki slightly flicked his fingers against her nipples; he drew circles circled around them; he gently squeezed them; and then, he licked them. Starting with her right nipple, he smeared his tongue up and down, causing some heavy breathing from Kuzuha. Then Akatsuki engulfed the nipple with his lips. He sucked on Kuzuha's boob and, at the same, heard the lovely moans coming from his lover. He then did the same process to he left breast. Kuzuha couldn't handle the enjoyment and could only breath in heavy excitement.

Finally, Akatsuki stopped. Kuzuha laid on the bed and let out huge chunks of air; sweat was running down her extremely hot face and was about to button up he pajama shirt, when suddenly, she felt her pajama pants being lowered. As she slowly opened her eyes, she noticed Akatsuki slipping off her pajama pants.

"N-No!" Kuzuha cried as she quickly closed her legs and covered her most secret part with her hands. "No! Don't look! Not there! Please!"

But her pleas were futile as he forcefully moved her eyes out of the way and began to open up her legs. Terrified, Kuzuha attempted to keep her legs closed as hard as possible, but Akatsuki was far older and stronger than her and separated her hairless legs in merely 3 seconds.

Akatsuki lifted up Kuzuha's waist so that her vagina was merely an inch from his mouth. Kuzuha could feel Akatsuki's warm breath flowing onto her lower waist and began quivering in fear. "Akatsuki...I don't know what you have planned...but please...please don't...I..."

"Shh...just remain calm," whispered Akatsuki. "There's nothing to fear."

"That's what I'm afraid of! I-AHHH!"

The tip of Akatsuki's tongue finally touched the small hole of Kuzuha's opening.

"NO! STOP!" begged Kuzuha. "PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLE-E-E-EASE!"

But her cries were insufficient; Akatsuki continued to pleasure Kuzuha's vagina with his mouth.

"AAAAHHHH! AH-HA-HA-HHHAAAA!" Kuzuha continued couldn't stop crying.

Akatsuki even used his fingers to open Kuzuha's pussy wider just so he could slip his tongue farther into her.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" Kuzuha cried. "WHY WON'T YOU STOP LICKING ME?!"

"...Because you taste so beautiful. And I wanna show what it's like to be a real woman," whispered Akatsuki in a gentle yet cruel tone. "On top of that, you've gotten really wet down here and yet you haven't tried any kind of residence like trying to kick my face away."

"Good point..." Kuzuha arched her right leg back and struck them at—

"Nope!" Akatsuki quickly caught her foot palm. "Now lay back, relax, and enjoy." And thus, he kissed her vagina.

"AAAHHHHHH! NO MORE! PLEASE! NO MORE!" Kuzuha soon felt something filling up inside her waist. "IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS, I'LL WET MY-oh no...I-I-I GOTTA GO USE THE TOILET! I'M THINK I'M—"

"What? Gotta go?" Akatsuki began licking Kuzuha's vagina faster...

"W-What are you doing?" Kuzuha asked weakly.

"If ya gotta go, then go," said Akatsuki as he continued sucking on her vagina.

"B-But I don't wanna pee into your mouth. That's so gross!"

"On the contrary," Akatsuki whispered as he began licking her vagina with his tongue again, "I think you would love nothing more that to let me try out your fluids."

"NO I-AAHHHHH! IT'S WAY TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE! EEEEEE! WHAT'S IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SERIOUSLY, WHY COULDN'T YOU BE ONE OF THOSE PERVERTS WHO LOVE BOOBS BUT STILL GET NERVOUS SEEING THEM UP-CLOSE OR EVEN GET NOSEBLEEDS?!"

"Those people suck. They're way too wimpy and are a bunch of pathetic cowards. That's something I don't wanna be."

Akatsuki began stroking the sides of her waist. Kuzuha's waist continued to grow weaker as it continued to fill up. Her walls about to break; she had reached her limit. Tears began to flood her eyes as she couldn't handle holding back anymore. She held her hands in front of her head, but quickly moved to the back of her head as she arched back and continued screaming. Seeing this opportunity, Akatsuki slowly pulled his hands away and then...gave a quick yet soft strike on Kuzuha's sides.

Her dam overfilled, Kuzuha convulsed and began to orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kuzuha was so exhausted from her orgasm that she couldn't move her waist. She used the sleeve of her unbuttoned shirt (which she is still wearing btw) to wipe off her ejaculations that remained on her waist. "H-h-h-hope you enjoyed that..." she hissed to Akatsuki.

"I know you did," Akatsuki responded with a sadistic smile. "Right?"

"...I guess..."

"Let play some more."

"Like what?"

She waited for an answer, but got nothing. And then...

"H-HAH!"

She felt something rubbing her vagina. Looking down, she discovered Akatsuki's penis lying on her vagina. Moving his hips back Akatsuki's penis slowly grinded against Kuzuha's clit.

"N-N-N-NO!" pleaded Kuzuha. "Don't put it in!"

"Relax," Akatsuki responded. He moved his hips back and forward, stroking his genitalia against hers. "I won't unless you want me to...do you?"

"..." Kuzuha tried to say, "no," but her body suddenly became possessed by he enjoyment she received that against her own will, she timidly said, "yes."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Kuzuha a little louder.

Smiling, Akatsuki slid off the end of the bed. Then he pulled Kuzuha closer to him so that his joint was about to impale Kuzuha through her opening.

"Okay, last chance. If you don't wanna fuck just say so and we can stop...but remember, once you say, 'yes,' there's NO stopping until I decide to."

Kuzuha soon started to become nervous. She knew a lot about having sex after she began high school at an early age. Her face turned red in fear. She knew that if she had intercourse with Akatsuki it would be severely painful, especially for her first time. But again, her love of Akatsuki wouldn't let her turn back. Finally, the words "do it," slowly flew off of her mouth. The next thing she knew...

"E-E-E-E-E-EEEHHHHH!"

Looking down at herself, she discovered Akatsuki's hands on her hips. Tightly grabbing Kuzuha hips, Akatsuki slowly but surely attempted to slide his penis into Kuzuha's vagina. Kuzuha squeezed her face as hard as she could to handle the pain she was about to receive. Finally, the tip of Akatsuki's penis managed to slide into Kuzuha's opening. Arching back, Kuzuha grabbed the back of her head as Akatsuki continued to slide inside. As Akatsuki continued his entry, Kuzuha felt like her inside muscle tissue was being ripped opened. She looked down and saw that she was apparently right, as blood began to leak through her waist.

Akatsuki's penis was eventually halfway inside. He continued on and eventually managed to put his entire penis into Kuzuha's tiny opening.

Kuzuha started gasping as her virginity was now gone. Akatsuki was now all the way inside of her. Her heart was racing at a faster beat than Herman Li and Sam Totman on guitar.

"Alright," panted Akatsuki. Kuzuha looked at Akatsuki's face and saw that he was trying to get use to the intercourse as well. "I'm gonna move back and forth. Ready?"

"...Ready..."

Akatsuki slowly began moving his hips backward; his penis started coming out of Kuzuha.

"...mmmmmm..." Kuzuha let out a enjoyable moan.

Then, just when only his tip remained inside Kuzuha, Akatsuki thrusted his penis back in.

To handle the pressure, Kuzuha clenched her eyes tightly and continued moaning.

Akatsuki slowly thrusted his hips back and forth; his penis grinding against Kuzuha's inside. Then, he started to go faster.

As Akatsuki picked up the pace, Kuzuha's moans turned into screams. As managed to open her eyes and noticed something she hadn't seen before: Akatsuki's face looked like it was in pain; his eyes were tightly closed and his mouth was making the expression of the other girls when they were being mutilated.

"Gee...*EE*...what's wrong...*UH*...Akatsuki? *AH* I thought you...*EH*...had no pro...*OH*...problem having...*MM*...sex...*EEK*"

"I...I don't...*UH*...It's just...*OH*...that your pu...*MM*...pussy is...*DR*...alot small...*HAH*...smaller than the...*OOF*...other girls I...*DAH*...I fucked in my...*ER*...brothel days...*EI*" Akatsuki barely gave a smile. Despite his apparent stress, he continued going faster and faster.

Some more blood continued to gush out from under Kuzuha's waist. Just then, she felt Akatsuki's penis getting bigger. And she felt her waist starting to get weaker. Kuzuha could do nothing but scream in pain and enjoyment along with Akatsuki, but her eyes were staring to become watery.

She looked around Akatsuki's room, but the only person in it, aside from Akatsuki, was just herself. In fact, the door didn't even open for a inch.

" _How can the other girls not hear me crying?_ " Kuzuha thought.

* * *

"Back in the girls' bedroom, Miu woke up and apparently started hearing some weird grunts from outside the room. She reached for her water glass and took a gulp before going back to sleep.

* * *

Kuzuha continued crying as she continued to feel Akatsuki's manhood moving within her womanhood. Suddenly, her waist started filling up with fluids again; she was about to reach another orgasm.

"Uh...Akatauki...*MM*...I'm about to...*AH*...to..."

"Yeah...*ER*...me too..."

"Oh no...pull it out...put it out! Now!"

"Nope!" Akatsuki groaned as he began to slow a bit. "I told you...*AH*...I'm not stopping...until I...*HAH*...decide to..."

"But I...I might get..."

"No, you won't...*GASP*...and even if you do...I'll always be there to help you, so relax."

"O...Okay...as long as it's with you." Kuzuha barely gave a wry smile.

Akatsuki gave one final push into Kuzuha and finally came to a dead stop; his penis was as far as it could go.

Both of them tried to hold back their fluids as long they could. Kuzuha had be breathing like was about to have a heart attack. "*GASP *GASP* Well? *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* What are you waiting for?"

"Ladies first..." Akatsuki lowered his head; his mouth was right in front of Kuzuha's right ear. (In the light novel, he bit Kuzuha's left ear first.) He opened his mouth a couple inches, moved forward again, and bit the top of Kuzuha's ear.

"...!"\

Kuzuha lost all of her strength within her waist and it convulsed.

*SPLAT*

Kuzuha let out a huge scream she came a second time. But she wasn't done...

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

She continued letting out of the fluids that remained in her body, shuttering for every splat she let out. After her waist was completely empty, she just laid on the bed, panting from exhaustion. She had never felt so happy in her lifetime.

"Ready?" asked Akatsuki.

"Wait! WHAT?!" Kuzuha gasped.

"...Here it comes!" Akatsuki tightly held onto Kuzuha's shoulder to try and hold his balance; he penis twitching from within Kuzuha. It was clear that it was his turn to come as well.

Kuzuha realized Akatsuki was about to come, but she didn't know what to do. With no other options, she frantically wrapped her arms around his arms. And her legs around his waist as she tried to find the most comfortable position to be in.

The two lovers tightly closed their eyes and gritted their teeth as well.

And finally...

*SPLAT*

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Akatsuki convulsed.

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kuzuha's eyes widened as she felt the blob of Akatsuki's semen coursing through her waist.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Akatsuki continued ejaculating blobs into Kuzuha; his penis pumping for every blob he released, and his waist shuttering along with it.

Lying on the bed, Kuzuha's body shuttered for every that entered inside of her. To handle the enjoyment, she held a tight grip on Akatsuki's arms. Eventually, a smile weakly was on her face.

After pumping the last blob within him, Akatsuki and Kuzuha stared into each others eyes and began panting like there was no tomorrow; their eyes were, their faces were red, and they were sweating.

A few seconds later, Akatsuki slowly pulled his penis out of Kuzuha. He then grabbed the bed sheet and began using it to rub his aching penis. But then he turned to Kuzuha; Kuzuha was lying on the bed in an unconscious state and gallon of semen mixed with blood was oozing out of her vagina.

"Sorry," Akatsuki whispered. "Did I let out too much?"

"...Yes..." Kuzuha groaned weakly. Her eye sight was starting to become blurry "...but...but that...fun..."

Akatsuki grabbed another the sheet to wipe clean up Kuzuha's vagina. But then he smiled and whispered, "Good...because you're only the first stop..."

Kuzuha was shocked from realizing Akatsuki's intentions, but couldn't do anything because she consciouness and fell asleep. Akatsuki laid her head onto the pillow and tucked her in under the covers.

"Okay," he asked as the clapped his hands, "who next?"

* * *

 **Next Stop: Listy**

 **Later**


	3. Listy

**Enjoy**

* * *

The next to wake up is Listy El Da Sherfield. She rose out of her bed and gave a big yawn. She got out of bed and walked out the room.

Her eyesight was wasn't because she wasn't fully awake yet. Eventually, it went away and Listy could see with perfect vision.

She walked over to the fridge to get some milk. She opened the door and bent herself inside to look inside and—

*SMACK*

Someone from behind pat her on the butt.

"Ah! *BANG* OW!"

"Boo!"

Holding the back of her head, she turned to Akatsuki and slapped him. "GODAMMIT! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE ONE OF THOSE PERVERTS WHO LOVE BOOBS BUT STILL GET NERVOUS SEEING THEM UP-CLOSE OR EVEN GET NOSEBLEEDS?!"

"Those people suck," replied Akatsuki; he was simply wearing boxer shorts. "By the way, since when did you start sleeping shirtless."

"...? ...!"

Realizing he was right, Listy quickly turned around and hid her breasts with her arms.

"Sheesh...why do girls like you have to be so shy?" asked Akatsuki. He embraced her from behind.

Listy couldn't answer; her mind was filled with worry.

"...I...I don't know..." Her breathing had increased rapidly as her heart began beating faster as well. But then she realized that everything turned completely silent.

Confused, she turned around and—

"*MRPH*"

She felt a pair of lips being pressed upon her. Akatsuki just kissed Listy on the lips...

And if she could remember, this was the first time she actually kissed him on the lips since after the death of former Demon King Gallous. Akatsuki had just slain the Demon King and was then on the run after it was discovered that he had rescued the Demon King's daughter, Miu. Thus, Akatsuki was labeled as a Rogue Hero and forced to flee. Listy attempted to stop him, but Akatsuki forcefully kissed her, causing her to slap him and ignore his promises that he would return.

Anyways, while holding and kissing Listy, Akatsuki got up and sat on the kitchen counter, when Listy sitting on his lap. As the two lovers stopped to catch they're breath, Listy, without knowing it, move her arms away from the breasts and set her hands on the table.

"Hah! That was actually kinda fun," she whispered.

"Wanna keep going?"

"...Sure...Uh-WAIT-GGAAHHH!"

Akatsuki began kissing and licking her neck. Tightly wrapping his arms around her stomach, he felt Listy shivering to the sensation. Akatsuki's left hand slid up the stomach and onto Listy's left boob.

"*GEE*"

Listy winced her eyes to endure Akatsuki's palm. Akatsuki moved his wrist at a steady pace to allow his hand to move Listy's boob around. Listy's breathing became heavier. Little did she know that Akatsuki's right hand was sliding down her stomach. And then...

*POKE*

"GYAHH!"

Listy looked down and saw Akatsuki's hand with her panties; his fingers tickling her vagina. She gritted her teeth in endurance.

But Akatsuki felt like it was time to stop fingering her; so he slipped his hands out of her panties, giving her sone time to erotically breath, just before Akatsuki's flipped her upside-down with his face just two inches from her panties.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Listy nervously asked.

Akatsuki suck out his tongue and began licking Listy's panties.

"WAH! Don't lick my panties! That's totally gross!"

Akatsuki stopped.

"You know what...I agree."

Listy was relieved, so she—

"EEEEE!"

She looked up and saw that Akatsuki had moved the lower part of her panties to reveal her aroused vagina and begin licking it. "STOP! That's even worse!" But her cries were insufficient; Akatsuki continued to lick her flower as if he was deaf. The latter could do nothing but make sexual noises to compensate the enjoyment. Before she even knew it—

*SPLAT*

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

*SPLAT* *SPLAT*

She released her fluids from her waist.

When Akatsuki was done lapping every drop on his face, he gently set the gasping Listy onto the ground; with her panties still being worn, yet soaked in sexual fluids.

"*PANT* *PANT* *PANT*" Listy was exhausted, but Akatsuki was far from done.

Akatsuki slid off the counter and onto the floor. He then grabbed Listy's body and pulled her onto him. "Wanna ride, Listy?" Akatsuki asked.

"Huh?"

"If not, we can stop now."

"...um...uh..." Listy didn't know what she was doing, but her hands started to move the lower part of her panties out of the way. "...yeah..."

"You sure?"

"Mmm-hmm." She positioned herself so that her vagina was hovering over the tip of Akatsuki's penis.

"Last chance to back out. After this, there's no turning back. If you don't wanna, you can just tell me and I'll let you leave."

But Listy, as if she was being mind-controlled, lowered her waist onto his and—

"EEEEE!" Akatsuki squinted.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Listy continued lowering herself until Akatsuki's fat dick was all the way within her wet pussy.

Akatsuki laid his entire body on the floor so Listy would have the opportunity to ride him; he crossed his arms behind his head in a relaxed position and closed his eyes. Listy moved herself up and, just as she was about to leave, she lowered herself back down, making pleasuring grunts along the way. Her face had difficulty adjusting to the pain and kept changing occasionally; on the other hand, Akatsuki had his eyes closed and he was smiling, though he was breathing through his nose harder that usually.

"Hey! H-How can you...*MM*...enjoy this!" Listy moaned as she grinded Akatsuki's penis against her insides.

"What? Did you forget? I used in a brothel at Alyzard," Akatsuki calmly responded. "I'm used to doing this on my time-off. But apparently, since this is your first time, you're not someone who can handle that, are you?" He was right: like many other virgins, but was leaking from Listy's vagina since this was her first time. Despite her pain, Listy continued to move faster every couple seconds. "By the way, did I suck your boobs yet?"

"My—My boobs?...No."

The next moment, Akatsuki leaned up and—

"AAAHHHHH!"

Akatsuki started licking Listy's left breast.

"HEY! What's the big idea, you fucking Rogue?!" Listy screamed.

Akatsuki didn't listen, he continued licking from the bottom right up to the nipple and then began sucking on it.

"CUT IT OUT!" Listy cried.

But Akatsuki continued sucking out her breast milk until she was dry. Then he did the same thing to her right breast.

"AAAHHHH! QUIT IT! THIS IS TOO MUCH!" screamed Listy.

"But you like this," teased Akatsuki. "I can tell by you face. You're smiling."

"Well, OKAY! I ADMIT THAT LIKE IT...BUTï¿½" Listy suddenly felt her waist getting full. "AAAHHH...AAAAHHHH...AAAAAHHHHH...I think I'm gonna—"

Akatsuki soon started squinting as his penis began getting bigger."

"EEEEEEHHHHHH...Me too!"

Terrified, Listy tried to get off of Akatsuki, but Akatsuki grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.

"Nope! I told you that there was no going back as soon as you said 'yes'."

"AAAAAHHHHHH! It's coming! It's coming! IT'S—"

*SPLAT*

"G-GGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Listy convulsed.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Her fluids rapidly splashed onto Akatsuki's waist; she shuttered for every blob she released. But it wasn't over just yet. "...MY TURN!" Akatsuki grunted. He quickly clutched onto Listy's legs, most likely to prevent himself from falling over. "Ready on not...HERE I COME!" He squinted his eyes, tightened his face, and then...

*SPLAT*

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Listy screamed like being tortured by Jigsaw.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*"

Blobs of Akatsuki's semen raced from his penis and into Listy's vagina. Listy couldn't help but grab the back of Akatsuki's head; she shuttered and grunted for each blob that splatted into her womb; tears began raining down her face as a new level of pleasure engulfed her entire body.

Akatsuki finally lifted Listy up by the waist and saw some of his semen leaking out, mixed with Listy's vagina blood. Listy breathed like she was having a heart attack to handle the intercourse she had just endured. "That...was...incredible..." she weakly sobbed as she began to lose consciousness. She fell backwards, but just before she hit the ground, Akatsuki caught her and lifted her into his arms. Akatsuki stood up and carried Listy to his room, while trying to endure his aching penis that continued to spit out a few more drops. Placing her in bed right next right next to the still unconscious Kuzuha, he tucked her in right before grabbing his penis to wear off the endurance.

" _Okay, two young, exhausted, penetrated girls down,_ " Akatsuki thought evilly. " _Three big-boobied, attractive, virgin girls left..._ "

* * *

Next Stop: Chikage

Later


	4. Chikage

**Enjoy**

* * *

The next girl to wake up was Chikage Izumi. She began rubbing her eyes before her vision becomes clear. As soon as she got up, she stretched and left her room.

"Hey, Akatsuki, what's for breakfast?" she yawned. "Akatsuki?"

"*ZZZZZ*...*ZZZZZ*...*ZZZZZ*"

Chikage noticed Akatsuki sleeping on the couch in his boxer shorts—and his penis sticking out. Normally, like every other woman in Akatsuki's harem, she wanted to look away, but for some reason, she couldn't.

Chikage was a lesbian; she spent most of her time making-out with other girls at BABEL and, for fun, groping Miu's ridiculously large breasts. The problem was, however, that Akatsuki would sexually harass her just like the rest of his harem (albeit in harmless ways of "helping" them), and Chikage eventually gained a "liking" of him. Therefore, Chikage also became romantically attracted to Akatsuki.

But I digress, Chikage continued staring at the large manhood. Chikage eventually moved closer until it was right in front of her face. She began licking her lips in anticipation and—

*SLAP*

She slapped her face. " _What am I doing?_ _I gotta get away before he_ _—_ " Suddenly, Akatsuki grabbed Chikage's head and pulled it down so that his penis was inside her mouth. " _—rapes me in his sleep!_ "

Sad but true; Akatsuki has a habit for having lecherous dreams about having sexual relationships with a random girl, and when a girl really is close to him, he will unconsciously harass them until that girl knocks him out completely.

"MMMM...MMMMMMM...MMMMMMMMMM..." Chikage tried to escape, but Akatsuki tightly wrapped his legs around the back of her head. His penis was so far down her mouth that it almost reached her throat.

"Ah...that feels good..." said Akatsuki in his sleep.

"MMMM MMMMM MMMMMM MMMMMMM!"

"Hey, come on. You like it, don't you?"

"MMM MMMMMMMMM!"

Ignoring her muffled grunts, Akatsuki loosened his legs a little to allow Chikage's to be lifted up a bit, but just as her lips reached the glans, Akatsuki tightened up again, forcing Chikage's head back down. Akatsuki repeated this process, forcing Chikage into giving him a blowjob. She didn't know why, but she eventually started to enjoy it; she closed her eyes and began moving her head by herself; her tongue also began licking at the shaft, resulting in Akatsuki letting out satisfied moans. Eventually, he released Chikage from her leg restraints, and yet she still continued to suck him dry. " _Man! Why can't I stop?_ " thought Chikage. " _It's like he has me under his mind control._ " She began to pick up the pace; all the while, Akatsuki's moans began growing louder...and louder...and louder...and then..."Hey! I'm about to cum!"

"MMMMMMMMMM? MMMMMM MMMMMMM!" Chikage tried to move her face away, but Akatsuki wrapped her legs around her again and was just too strong that she couldn't break free.

Akatsuki grabbed Chikage's head to maintain balance right before...

*SPLAT*

"...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Akatsuki's hot and sticky milk was unleashed into Chikage mouth.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

As soon as Chikage's mouth was full, Akatsuki's semen started oozing out of her mouth. Akatsuki still wouldn't release Chikage. Left with no other options, Chikage took a deep breath and made a huge gulp, sending Akatsuki's love-juice down her throat. As she made a gagging reflex, Akatsuki released her and she quickly spat out what was left in her mouth.

"...ugh..." Chikage moaned.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"Maybe a little," Chikage sighed as she looked up at Akatsuki who had both eyes open. "But you didn't have to—WHAAAAAAAAAAA?!..."

"...Boo..."

*SLAP*

* * *

Moments later

"You know what you did was wrong, right?" asked Chikage.

"Not really," laughed Akatsuki.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you."

"...but you liked it, right?"

"...yeah, but—MMRPH!"

Chikage's lips were blocked by Akatsuki's. Shocked at first, she eventually came to accept it; she closed her eyes and began licking Akatsuki's tongue as he began licking hers. Chikage began grunting as they smacked their lips together. Akatsuki placed the palm of his hands onto the sides of Chikage's waist. Chikage wrapped her arms around Akatsuki's neck. Akatsuki laid down on the couch with Chikage lying on top of him.

*SMACK* *MMM* *CLICK*

Continuing his make-out with her, Akatsuki moved his hands into Chikage's shorts and onto her firm ass.

"NNN! HEY! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE ONE OF THOSE PERVERTS WHO LOVE BOOBS BUT STILL GET NERVOUS SEEING THEM UP-CLOSE OR EVEN GET NOSEBLEEDS?!"

"Those people fucking suck," chuckled Akatsuki. He soon moved his hand down Chikage's legs, taking Chikage's pajama shorts with them. "Speaking of fuck...Wanna?"

Chikage looked down saw Akatsuki's dick poking out of his boxer shorts sandwiched right in-between Chikage's shorts and pussy. Her face becoming extremely red, Chikage tried to resist, but her waist began rising against her own will as her head began nodding. "You sure?" Akatsuki whispered with a smile. Chikage nodded in anticipation again as she hovered her waist right over Akatsuki's sausage. "Last chance to back out," Akatsuki said as he held his hands behind his head with his elbows pointing out in a relaxing position. "You don't have to if you don't want to. But if you do, I won't let you leave until I say you can..." Chikage knew how much of a pervert Akatsuki was; despite this, her love for him wouldn't let him leave and she lowered her waist and...

"NEEEEE..."

Akatsuki's penis was inside her vagina. She slammed her eyes shut as the glans was the first to break in. Gritting her teeth, Chikage lowered herself more and accelerated her breathing. She managed to open her left eye a bit and looked at Akatsuki's face; his face had his eyes closed in a sleeping manner and his mouth was smiling. As soon as Akatsuki's shaft was all the way inside her, Chikage let out a huge exhale and slightly bent over.

She unknowingly placed her hands onto his sculpted chest. A smile loomed onto her face and she felt a surge a pleasure flow through her body up to her head.

"You okay?" Akatsuki asked calmly.

"*INHALE* *EXHALE* *INHALE* *EXHALE* *INHALE* *EXHALE* I-I guess," Chikage groaned. She then lifted her waist up a bit and her insides grinded against his cock. Before the tip was out, Chikage lowered herself back down. Then back down. Up. Down. Up. Down. In a standard position. She moaned in response to pain she was enduring.

Akatsuki placed his hand onto the sides of Chikage's waist. Slowly but surely, Akatsuki slid his hands up into Chikage's shirt. And just before Chikage could realize what Akatsuki was doing—

"GAAAAHHHH!"

Akatsuki grabbed Chikage's breasts. "HEY!" Chikage screamed. "STOP THAT!" But Akatsuki didn't listen; he just continued groping her. "NNNN!" With her boobs being fondled, Chikage couldn't do anything but moan as she sat on Akatsuki's waist with his cock inside of her. Then, something felt funny in her waist. "A-A-AHHH! Akatsuki! I-I-I'm gonna—"

"Come?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Alright..." Moving his hands out of her shirt, Akatsuki slowly leaned up until he was right in front of Chikage's face. "W-What are you doing?" asked Chikage nervously. "Helping you come," Akatsuki replied sinisterly. He placed his hands on shoulders. He leaned his head forward closer to one of Chikage's ears. "No! Please!" begged Chikage. But it was too late...Akatsuki gently bit Chikage's ear...

*SPLAT*

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chikage bent backwards held her mouth wide open as her fluids leaked out of her waist.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* SPLAT* SPLAT*

After her waist reached its drought, Chikage bent right over Akatsuki's chest, panting like she gave birth while running a marathon. But then she slightly smiled and said, "That did feel kinda good though..." And so, she lifted her waist up to...

"Not so fast!" Akatsuki grabbed Chikage's waist and slammed it back down onto his, causing both of them to grunt. "I didn't get a chance to come yet."

Akatsuki's penis began growing a bit larger within Chikage. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Chikage screamed as she shook her head in terror.

"Sorry! I told you I wouldn't stop until I decided!" All of a sudden, his lecherous smile turned upside-down and he began gritting his teeth as he felt his penis was about to blow. "Are you ready?! Here it comes!" He closed his eyes tightly, clutched Chikage's waist a bit tighter, and...

*SPLAT*

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Akatsuki's semen surged directly through her cervix.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

For every blob that entered, Chikage's entire body shuttered. As she arched back again, she grabbed Akatsuki's to maintain balance and be pleasured by her male lover. But each shot of Akatsuki's goo caused her to fall more backwards, until Akatsuki caught her. "Okay, I'm done. You can come out now." He lifted Chikage's body and his shaft slipped out. Chikage's vagina began leaking the white semen mixed with some blood. "So how was it?" Akatsuki asked. He looked at her face and noticed that she had a mouth-watering smile, but she was also unconscious. So he just shrugged and slipped Chikage's pajama shorts back up.

Akatsuki held Chikage in arms and carried her to his bed, where Kuzuha and Listy's unconscious bodies were still sleeping. After tucking Chikage in the bed, he massaged his ailing penis once again.

" _Alright_ ," he thought. " _I hope the last two won't be so tight._ "

* * *

 **Next Stop: Haruka**

 **PS: Special thanks to mdhunter11 for showing his support. Speaking of mdhunter11, since Miu is the primary love interest, she will have sex with Akatsuki last.**

 **Later**


	5. Haruka

**Enjoy**

* * *

Haruka Nanase was the next girl to open her eyes. As she got out of her futon, she stretched out his arms and legs and let out a big yawn.

Haruka headed to the bedroom door where she reached the doorknob and...

" _Wait a sec..._ " Suddenly, memories of Akatsuki came to her mind. She remembered all the times Akatsuki harassed her like the perverted delinquent he was. Her red turned bright red at the mere thoughts of her humiliation.

She took a deep and slowly opened the door. Peering through the crack, Haruka took a look to the left. Then she looked to the right. No sign of Akatsuki anywhere. Haruka slowly crept out the door and made her way to the closet room while she continued looking around. She took slow soft steps so that Akatsuki wouldn't get alerted by her presence.

As she reached the closet room door, Haruka looked around one last time to make sure Akatsuki wasn't around; he wasn't. Haruka opened the closet door slowly. Once it was open wide enough for her to go in, Haruka slid in-between the door and archway and closed the door quietly. Relieved, she turned around, exhaled in relief, leaned against the door, and slid to ground. Haruka could only imagine what Akatsuki would've done if he saw her...but enough about that.

Haruka began to undress; first let her nightgown slide off her body, then she unclipped her bra and it fell off, and finally lowered her panties from around her waist to the ground, and she was completely naked, though not for long. She reached for hangers and pulled out her super-tight underwear that she bought from the local mall a few months ago (the same underwear from episode 5). After putting in on, she looked at her herself in the mirror.

All of a sudden, a voice from above her said, "You look good." Haruka looked up and, to her surprise, saw none-other than Akatsuki in his boxers standing above the mirror with a smile on his face. "...Boo..."

Haruka was so shocked that all she could do was stare at Akatsuki's face. This confused Akatsuki a little bit, so he jumped down to see if there was anything wrong with her. "You okay?" he asked.

*SLAP*

* * *

"How long have you been up there?" Haruka furiously asked some time later.

"Only a few seconds before you came in."

"ARGGH! Ousawa! You are nothing but a despicable pervert!" Haruka growled with a furious face. But then she gave a furious face. "Too bad you won't be stealing my underwear anytime soon. I bought this a few months ago and the shopkeepers said it was so strong and tight that the closest anyone would get to trying to striping me was sliding their hand inside!" She then held the back of her right hand up to her mouth and began laughing like any princess and/or rich girl would.

However, she was too busy laughing that she didn't notice Akatsuki walking up to her and saying, "You mean like...THIS?"

He quickly slipped his hand right into Haruka's panties.

"AAHHHH!" Haruka laughing came to an abrupt end as she hastely leaned onto Akatsuki's body with her hand tightly grasping Akatsuki's shoulders. Soon, Akatsuki's fingers began tickling Haruka's most sacred part of her body.

"HEY! Cut it out, you pervert!" Haruka screamed in between her moans. "I said, 'Cut it out!' I MEAN IT! If you don't stop right now..."

Akatsuki groaned and said, "This oughta shut you up..." right before kissing her lips with his.

Shocked at first, Haruka felt like she was falling under Akatsuki's trance and closed her eyes; she wrapped her arms around Akatsuki's back. A huge aura a pleasure surrounded her body; she didn't notice, but she moved her hands down to Akatsuki's boxers; her hands clutching his ass through his boxers.

The two began walking to an empty table with Haruka walking backwards and Akatsuki waking forwards. Once they reached the table, they broke apart and Haruka sat down as she began feeling her vagina being fingered by Akatsuki's index and middle finger. For better endurance, Haruka positioned herself so that her entire body was lying on the table.

Akatsuki then the string on the top part of Haruka's underwear; that part opened and revealed her breasts. In response, Haruka tried to cover her nipples with her hands, but with Akatsuki still fingering her cunt, still couldn't move. "Wow!" Akatsuki whispered in a soft yet cruel tone. "Looks like your lingerie isn't so tight after all." Akatsuki's free hand collapsed onto Haruka's left breast, resulting in Haruka crying more loudly in satisfaction. " _Oh my god! I don't think I've ever let him harass me this much!_ " Haruka thought. Come to think of it, this wasn't the only time she let Akatsuki play with her body.

The first time was in Alyzard when she accidentally drank a poison at a brothel; the only way to save her was for Akatsuki to suck it out of her vagina.

The second time was when she engaged in a threesome with Akatsuki and Listy in the bathtub; the purpose was to help cheer-up Haruka after Miu was kidnapped by COCOON.

Now, she was going further than that. In fact, as she turned her head, she noticed something poking from inside Akatsuki's boxers. She furiously blushed and looked up to notice that Akatsuki was paying more attention to what his hands were doing. So she slowly grabbed the top of Akatsuki's boxers and slowly pulled them down; his penis pointed right at her face, making her madly blush. Haruka took a deep breath, gently clutched his shaft with her fingers, and...

"!" Akatsuki suddenly felt saliva on his penis. He looked down and saw Haruka licking his shaft. Once Haruka's tongue detached from Akatsuki's penis, Haruka looked up at him, giving him a sinister grin. "You think you're the only one who can play with someone else's body?"

But Akatsuki grabbed the Haruka's head and shoved his waist forward, sending his penis down Haruka's throat and sending a shocking reaction to the latter.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Haruka screamed. "MMM MMMMMMM MMM MM MMM MM MMMMM MMMMMMMM MMM MMMM MMMMM MMM MMMMM MMM MMMMMMM MMMMMM MMMM MMMMMMM MM MMMM MMM MMMMMMMMMM?!"

"Huh? What did'ya say?" Akatsuki asked as he pulled he penis out of Haruka's mouth.

"I said, 'WHY COULDN'T YOU BE ONE OF THOSE PERVERTS WHO LOVE BOOBS BUT STILL GET NERVOUS SEEING THEM UP-CLOSE OR EVEN GET NOSEBLEEDS?!'"

Hearing this, Akatsuki took his hand out of Haruka's panties. At that moment, Haruka clutched her pussy as she laid herself down on the table and squeezed her eyes shut as she began panting like a lunatic. Haruka barely opened her eyes and she saw weird blurry tan shape right in front of her. Her vision cleared; it was Akatsuki kneeling right on top of her with the tip of his dick pointed right at her. "Why?" Akatsuki asked. "Basically, those guys suck!"

Instantly, Akatsuki thrusted his hips forward and his cock went back into Haruka's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Haruka squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she squirmed in shock once again. She tried to push Akatsuki back, but he was more powerful than her. And besides, shortly after she placed the palms of he hands against the front of Akatsuki's waist, she paused and opened her eyes; those eyes soon became fixated on Akatsuki's muscular pelvis, then moved up to the naturally-curved lines on his chest. Her hand, as if having a mind of their own, moved from Akatsuki's bulge to his sculpted abs.

Speaking of Akatsuki, he slowly moved his waist back and forth, and his penis began getting pulled out of Haruka's mouth, then pushed back in. Sure enough, his penis was rubbing against Haruka's tongue, and Haruka enjoyed it. As Akatsuki's penis continued moving in a steady pace, Haruka used her tongue to lick it on the inside as she closed her eyes in enjoyment. Her hands slid behind Akatsuki's body and down to his ass. As she began groping it, Akatsuki's suddenly felt like something was about to burst in his lower body. He thrusted forward as far as he could and finally came to a stop.

Haruka continued sucking Akatsuki's cock on the inside of her mouth, when suddenly, she felt it growing a little bit. Akatsuki squeezed his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth, grabbed the sides of Haruka's head, and then-

*SPLAT*

Akatsuki couldn't hold it anyone and released a load of his semen into Haruka's mouth. As the first blob struck the back of Haruka's mouth, her eyes shot wide open.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Akatsuki shuttered for every blob he shot out and violently breathed through his nose.

"MMMM! MMMM! MMMM! MMMM! MMMM! MMMM! MMMM!"

Haruka became nearly grossed-out as Akatsuki's semen continued flooding her mouth, eventually it overflowed and began drooling out of her mouth. Despite this, she mustered up the courage to show her love for Akatsuki and swallowed a small gallon of it. At that moment, Akatsuki pulled out his penis, leaving behind a thin string of semen from his dick to her mouth.

Haruka rolled off the table and collapsed onto the ground; lying in exhaustion. She tried to get up after a few seconds, only managing to reach her elbows and knees like a dog. She turned her head up and saw herself in the mirror; her reflection showed a green haired girl with a blushing-mad red face and bizarre white liquid drooling from her mouth. Haruka spat out the remainder of Akatsuki's sticky slime and wiped away whatever was left on her mouth with her arm. But then, she saw Akatsuki standing right behind her in the mirror. Terrified, she turned around and saw Akatsuki's kneel down right at her rear with his face staring at her slit. "W-W-What are you doing?" Haruka asked timidly.

Akatsuki began softly tickling Haruka's pussy through her underwear, causing Haruka to moan. "I see you've gotten really wet down here," Akatsuki whispered lustfully. "Mind if my dick explores it."

Haruka's eyes widen. He wanted to fuck her. So she hastily uttered, "No!" Unfortunately, she meant to say, "Yes!", but her entire body had a mind of its own. Hearing that, Akatsuki grinned mischievously as he moved the waistband out of the way so that Haruka's flesh was exposed to Akatsuki's lecherous eyes. He soon began tickling her soft pink vagina, which turn resulted in Haruka crying out again as she grabbed the back of her head and burrowed her face into her arms; the sensation made her so embarrassed about the fact that Akatsuki, the man she loved, was playing with her body that her eyes became watery.

"Are you sure?" Akatsuki whispered. She tried to say, "Yes!", but her entire body once again had a mind of its own and caused her to say, "No!"

So Akatsuki got back onto his knees and, in preparation for taking Haruka's virginity, used his penis to rub against her vagina; and Haruka began panting like a dog. "Last chance to back out," Akatsuki said as he grinded his shaft against her clit. "If you say, "yes", then I won't stop until I decide to. Do you really wanna fuck?"

Haruka was terrified about how much it would hurt, but her love and desire for Akatsuki made her nod her head. And so, Akatsuki pulled his hips back a bit...and...thrusted forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haruka screamed as she felt Akatsuki's penis push up right into her vulva. She tightly closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together as she tried to handle the pain and enjoyment Akatsuki had just given her. Akatsuki then slowly moved his waist back and forth so that he could feel her insides squeezing onto his manhood. Haruka began yelling. "AH! AH! AH! AH!" Then she slowly opened her eyes and gave a smile of enjoyment as Akatsuki continued moving his manhood inside her womanhood. Akatsuki thrusted faster and faster after each thrust until he was going at a speed that both could handle.

"OH! AKATSUKI!" she cried as she felt her waist getting heavy. "I'M GONNA...I'M GONNA..."

"M-M-ME TOO!" Akatsuki grunted as he slowed down. He grabbed Haruka by the arms and pulled her up so that she on her knees as well; he wrapped his arms around her chest with his hands clutching her breasts.

"W-What are you doing?" Haruka asked nervously. Akatsuki bent his head toward Haruka's ear and whispered, "Ladies first." Then he gently bit the top of Haruka's ear...

*SPLAT*

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Haruka reached orgasm.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Her fluids began flooding out her vagina until she couldn't let out anymore. When Akatsuki noticed Haruka released everything she could, he leaned backwards more and laid himself onto the ground with Haruka lying on top of him. "My turn," Akatsuki whispered.

"...huh?" Haruka then saw Akatsuki's left hand move down to his penis, which was still being sucked on by Haruka's vagina. He hand began squeezing his balls from within his sack. As Haruka looked down, she saw Akatsuki's extremely thick dick start to condense for some apparent—

*SPLAT*

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Haruka screamed as she felt Akatsuki's meatus fire blob after blob of semen into her body, shuttering for every blob released.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

As soon as Akatsuki pumped every last ounce he could into Haruka, he pulled his penis out of her and Haruka lost consciousness, rolling off of him. As he got up, Akatsuki reached for his boxers and used them to wipe Haruka's saliva off his sticky penis, then he used them to wipe off the blood and semen that trickled down Haruka's legs from her pussy.

Akatsuki picked up Haruka's dazed body and took her to his bedroom, where he saw Kuzuha, Listy, and Chikage still unconsciously sleeping on his bed. After tucking Haruka in, Akatsuki rubbed his ailing penis while heading toward the bathroom.

" _Four down_ ," he thought with a devilish grin. " _One to go._ "

* * *

 **Last Stop: Miu**

 **Later**


	6. Miu

**Enjoy**

* * *

Miu Ousawa was the last girl to remain asleep in her bed. Eventually, she opened her eyes and got out of bed; but she was still in a dazed mood. As she made her way out of the bedroom, she walked toward the bathroom. Once she stepped inside, she closed the door and began moaning while she stretched her entire body to fully awaken herself.

"...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM..."

*BOING*

A button suddenly bounced off the top of Miu's yellow long-sleeved button-up pajama shirt. She immediately opened her eyes as her face began burning red; she looked and saw that her shirt was partially open, exposing her cleavage.

Miu stood in front of the mirror and, after 5 seconds, unbuttoned and opened her pajama shirt, exposing her entire chest, including her ginormous breasts.

" _Are you kidding me?_ " she thought. " _How did these things get bigger? I better not ask the perv for any answer whatsoever, because he'll probably just grope me like he does every night..._ "

Just then, Miu paused as she just remembered something: almost every night before she went to bed, Akatsuki would surprise her and/or the other girls by massaging their boobs just for fun; and then, every morning, she'd notice that her breasts grew about a centimeter or two. Terrified, she clutched her boobs in a horrifying realization. " _Could…it_ … _be…NAH!_ "

She just laughed silently to herself and headed towards the shower. She slip the door open, but just as she looked inside, she gasped in shock and quickly closed it as quietly as in the shower was none other than her perverted guardian himself, Akatsuki, being rained upon by the nozzle above his head. Turning around, Miu gasped in fear as she slumped to the ground while leaning against the shower door. If Akatsuki saw her, who knows what would happen?

However, Akatsuki's body flashed into Miu's mind. And she didn't know why, but for some reason, she slowly turned around and opened the door a tiny bit. She got a good glimpse at Akatsuki's muscular body and couldn't help but stare at it. Akatsuki was just standing still and doing nothing at all for some reason.

" _He's...so...handsome..._ " Miu thought. Like the other girls, she hated Akatsuki for his perverted antics, but eventually fell in love with him for no apparent reason, other than the fact that he was also good-natured and kind-hearted.

But then, Miu saw Akatsuki turned a little but to the right, to the point where she almost facing Miu. Miu tried to hide herself as to avoid getting caught (and avoid seeing her protector's most secret body part) but her body couldn't move; not even her eyelids refused to close her eyes, and thus...she saw it: Akatsuki's penis. It was big and long and Miu suddenly felt her lips being licked by her tongue, almost as if she wanted to taste it.

All of a sudden, Akatsuki moved his right hand over to his penis and grabbed the shaft. Upon touching it, Akatsuki raised his head, closed his eyes, and let out a huge moan. He then moved his hand back and forth in a slow and steady pace.

Miu's eyes widened at what he saw; her face began turning red from the embarrassing imagery. At the same time, however she couldn't help but be turned on...It was at that moment that she felt something touching her left boob.

"AH!" She quickly yelped but held her mouth shut as to not draw any attention to herself. She looked down and saw her right hand grabbing her left boob. And it didn't stop there; instead of letting go, Miu moved her hand more to move the breast around, causing Miu to squint her eyes and moan through her nose as it strangely felt satisfying and enjoyable.

The next thing she knew, her left hand began sliding down her stomach against her own free will. She barely opened her eyes to see what was going on and became shocked as her hand began slipping into her panties. The next moment—

"MMMMM!"

Miu silently moaned as her fingers began tickling her vagina. As her fingers slipped inside, her eyelids squinted even more as she leaned her forehead on the door. She never felt so much enjoyment before. "Oh, my goodness!" she whispered. "What is this?"

"It's called masturbation," said Akatsuki. "It's when you give yourself pleasure by touching your tits and your pussy."

"Oh," said Miu. "Okay." All of a sudden, she looked up and saw Akatsuki crouching in between the gap of the shower room door; he was smiling and not hiding his penis. Miu's face turned red with fear and embarrassment.

"...boo," whispered Akatsuki.

"...ooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miu screamed so loud that it actually managed to reach out of the bathroom despite the door being closed. Speaking of bathroom door, Miu opened to look outside and see if anyone was outside, which there _wasn't_. "Oh, thank goodness no one heard that," she sighed as she closed the door quietly. "How long have you been watching?" she furiously asked her "brother".

"Since you walked in," said Akatsuki with a smile on his face.

"Ugh! I can't stand you anyone, big brother!" Miu growled while averting her eyes. She started to make her way for the bathroom door, when Akatsuki asked, "Arent'cha gonna join?"

Miu came to a stop to think about what she just heard. "...shut the door...and turn around." Akatsuki obeyed by closing the shower door and turning around. Miu slowly began unbuttoning his shirt from top to bottom. Her shirt slid off and her boobs bounced out. Then she slid her pants down her legs and her entire body was exposed. She then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, obviously to prevent herself from being exposed.

Miu turned around and walked toward the shower door. She slid it open and said to Akatsuki, "I'm coming in."

Akatsuki slowly turned around to look at his "sister".

"Sheesh! Stop staring at me like that, would ya?" Miu whispered with an embarrassing look. "And you better keep your hands to yourself (as will I)! Got that...big brother?"

"Sure," Her "brother" responded with a smile. "And I told you: just call me Akatsuki."

"...fine..."

She slowly stepped inside to wash her—

"Nope!" Akatsuki immediately yanked Miu's towel off her body and threw it out of the shower before slamming the shower door and trapping Miu inside.

"EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miu screamed in fear and embarrassment as she hid her nipples with her arms. "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

"And I told you," Akatsuki said with a lecherous smile, "that towels are suppose to dry bodies, not to get wet."

*SLAP*

* * *

Miu stood in the shower feeling the water rain upon her. Behind her stood Akatsuki, facing away from her and feeling his left cheek.

" _Five times in only a few minutes! These girls are so feisty._ "

Miu began looking down at the floor as she watched the water pour off her body and into the drain; she was starting to think of some past memories with her guardian...

" _I like your style, but that's pretty low. My kid sister is dead._ " The words of Akatsuki flashed in her mind. "Hey, big brother...big brother...BIG BROTHER!"

But Akatsuki ignored her.

"...…Akatsuki…" Miu finally said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really have a sister?" Miu asked. "Or ANY family for that matter?"

Akatsuki silently gasped as he became surprised by Miu's words. He looked down at the ground with watery eyes. "I used to..."

Miu turned her head back a little bit. "What do you mean?"

"Well, originally, I had a mom, a dad, an older brother named Sakuya, and a little sister name Myuu. My mom died after Myuu was born; she contracted some bizarre illness while she was pregnant."

Akatsuki let a silent sigh.

"When I was 10, my dad and brother disappeared to other worlds. I never saw them again, but I learned that they both murdered by these two assholes: Michael Arkwood, the vampire son of a bitch who ran COCOON, was the killer of my brother, while my dad became the victim of a man named Gouki, who ran a terrorist team called Scarlet Dusk to rebel against COCOON."

Akatsuki closed his eyes.

"Around that same time, Myuu got infected by the same illness my mom got and...um...she was dying. I was so anxious in trying to save when that bloodsucking bastard Michael showed up about one year after Myuu got sick."

Akatsuki shook his fists in anger.

"He offered to save Myuu's life...by injecting his blood into her veins from his teeth; it would cure her, but also turn her into an vampire."

Michael flashed through Akatsuki's mind.

"I was of course reluctant and got into a huge argument with him. My sister begged us to stop, but weren't even paying attention to her pleas. Our argument stressed her out so much that she jumped off the hospital rooftop and...and..."

Akatsuki tightly squinted his eyes in rage as a teardrop rolled down his right eye.

"...she died."

Now he voice was croaked since he was becoming stressed out.

"On top of that, that terrorist motherfucker Gouki stole her body."

More tears began falling down his eyes.

"They took away my family, they left me all alone, and I...I...…"

Akatsuki couldn't take it anymore and began breaking down in tears.

Miu's eyes widened as her expression became shocked and horrified, not just because the name of Akatsuki's sister sounded exactly like hers, but because Akatsuki, this cocky pervert who sadistically enjoyed molesting girls on the outside, was apparently a sad little boy who spent most of his time crying on the inside. Miu then remembered that her life was no different from Akatsuki, as she barely knew her mother and her father was the Demon King who loved, but still neglected, his daughter like any father would. And when her father was slain, her father's killer took Miu in and gave her a family. "But you're not alone," she whispered.

Akatsuki wiped away his tears as he heard Miu soft voice.

"You have me," Miu continued to whisper. "And Chikage. And Kuzuha. And Haruka. And Listy."

She slowly turned around, her arms hiding her sacred areas. Akatsuki turned around as well. Facing each other, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Family isn't about being related," Miu continued. "It's about those who care about you...and love you...like...like...…"

Miu couldn't help herself any longer as she raised herself onto her toes and as her face got closer and closer to Akatsuki's, she placed her hands onto his shoulders, closed her eyes, and placed her lips against his.

Akatsuki widened his eyes a bit, and then closed them. The two of them continued kissing each other with passion. Miu opened her mouth to let Akatsuki slide it inside. Miu used her tongue to lick his as Akatsuki placed his hands on top of her body while Miu moved her hands down his body.

All of a sudden, Miu squinted as she felt her body being squeezed and tickled; she looked down and saw Akatsuki's left hand groping her left breast and his fingers tickling her pussy. "HEY!" Miu screamed. "YOU AGREED TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

"As did you..." Akatsuki lecherously responded.

Confused at first, then extremely embarrassed, Miu looked down and saw what Akatsuki's was talking about: Miu left hand was tugging Akatsuki's penis while her right hand held his balls. Fear consumed her entire body and she shrieked as she let him go and backed away into a corner, turning her entire body around in terror. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Miu screamed over and over and over again.

"Chill out, ya pussy," Akatsuki said as he approached her from behind. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her chest. Akatsuki laid Miu down onto her back. Instantly, Miu covered up her boobs. But Akatsuki was more powerful and overpowered Miu by forcefully moving her arms out of her way. And then...Akatsuki began sucking Miu left nipple.

"AH!"

Miu didn't know how to react, but instantly wrapped her arms around Akatsuki's head...most likely for endurance. Miu had never felt someone actually suck her milk out of her breast before. Akatsuki swirled his tongue around pink tip as Miu's milk spilled out. Meanwhile, Akatsuki's right hand grabbed Miu's right breast and soon Miu began looking like a sex slave.

Akatsuki finally finished with left boob and moved to the right one. He did the same thing as before, which made the demon girl grit her teeth in endurance. His left hand, however, moved in between Miu's legs and started ticking her sacred spot.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Miu screamed as two of Akatsuki's fingers dug into her pit. It was a satisfaction she had never experience and she enjoyed every moment of it, no matter how wrong it may seem.

Once the pervert was done sucking Miu's breasts, he moved his head down her body. The pink haired demon saw what was going on, she immediately tried to close up her legs, but it was too late; Akatsuki grabbed Miu's legs before they could close completely and opened them back up. Miu desperately tried to push Akatsuki's head back as it went in between her legs, but Akatsuki was way too strong and continued moving closer and closer until...

*SMOOCH*

"GAH!" Miu arched backwards as she felt Akatsuki's lips kiss her vagina. "Please! Don't kiss such a dirty place!" Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to push the muscular man away.

"Dirty?" Akatsuki replied as he looked up at the princess. "There's nothin' dirty here. I think you're gettin' paranoid." Akatsuki lifted Miu waist up by the ass and continued licking her sacred spot.

*PANT* *PANT* *PANT* *PANT* *PANT* Miu breathed loudly and ferociously as she felt Akatsuki's hot breath and slimy tongue eat her out. It was probably an enjoyment she never felt before in her lifetime. And within half a minute, she began enjoying it. But then, she felt something surging through the inside of her waist. "Uh, Akatsuki! Akatsuki! AKATSUKI! I'm gonna!"

But Akatsuki continued to lick her like he wasn't paying attention. Miu squinted her face as she reached her peak...

*SPLAT*

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Her fluids splashed onto Akatsuki's face. But he didn't care, for he lapped most of them up with his tongue.

"MMM! Tasty." Akatsuki looked up and saw Miu laying in exhaustion. Akatsuki smiled and scooped up some of the remainder of Miu's slime with his right index and middle fingers. Then he crawled up to the Demon Princess' tired face. Miu opened her eyes and saw Akatsuki with a warm smile; and her became red once again. Akatsuki held his sticky hand up to Miu's timid face and whispered, "Want a taste?"

Terrified turned her head away. "Come on!" Akatsuki begged sarcastically. Miu tried to resist, shutting her eyes tightly, but after about 6-8 seconds, she turned her head to the gak and opened her mouth slightly and Akatsuki stuck his fingers into her mouth. Miu licked her slime off Akatsuki's fingers and, upon swallowing, felt like was gonna gag. So she opened mouth and spat out everything in her mouth before panting. "GEEZ!" she groaned to her lover. "You make me sick! You know that?"

"You loved it! Right?"

"...a little bit."

"You want a turn?" Akatsuki got onto his feet, showing his erect manhood pointing right a her face.

After a deep sigh, Miu got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to Akatsuki, stopping when her nose was about 1 inch away from Akatsuki's glans; as she did, Akatsuki looked down on her and saw that she was extremely nervous, but he just waited patiently to get sucked.

*SIGH* *SIGH* *SIGH* *SIGH* *SIGH* *SIGH*

Miu closed her eyes so she didn't have to look and get grossed out; she opened her mouth and...

*SUCK*

"NNNNN" Akatsuki closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth.

Akatsuki's cock was now submerged halfway in the pink-haired girl's mouth. Miu moved her head back and forth while using her tongue to lick him inside her mouth. Miu wrapped her arms around Akatsuki's waist and held her hands on his butt cheeks. And she began enjoying sucking him dry; so much that she began to pick up the pace a bit.

In response, Akatsuki held his head up and began moaning as he began feeling weaker in his waist. Miu swirled her tongue around the erect shaft and, despite feeling it grow bigger in her mouth, continued her blowjob. Akatsuki even thrusted his waist back and forth just so he could eventually let it all out.

Finally, the pervert reached his limit...

*SPLAT*

"AAHHHHHHH!"

...and finally let it all out.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Blob of jizz splatted all over Miu's inner mouth. Miu tried to move her head away, but Akatsuki pulled her back.

"UH UH UH!" Akatsuki grunted as he shook his head. "Not until you swallow."

Miu's eyes widened as she felt Akatsuki's juice drool out of her mouth. On top of that, Akatsuki was still firing into her mouth. So she took a deep breath through her nose...closed her eyes...and swallowed; a gallon of Akatsuki's went down her throat and landed in her stomach. At that moment, Akatsuki released his grip and Miu pulled out, spitting out whatever was left in her mouth. Akatsuki knelt down right next to her as she slowly got up. "So you wanna become a woman now?" he said as he laid his left palm on her ass.

"Huh?" the demon asked as she looked up her lover. "What do you mean by that?"

Akatsuki didn't answer; he merely got on top of the princess with the latter nervously staring into his mesmerizing eyes. "I mean by becoming 'closer' to one another." He pulled Miu's waist right up to his and spread her legs open, with his penis' shaft laying on top of Miu's labia. This caused the innocent demon girl to blush madly.

"You mean..."

Akatsuki nodded devilishly.

"Uh..." Miu tried to say "no", but she couldn't resist Akatsuki's charm and said, "...yes..."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Akatsuki prepared his cock so that the glans were barely pushing against Miu's virgin hole.

"Last chance to back out...if you don't wanna do it, all you have to do say 'no'. But if you say 'yes', then don't beg me to stop because I won't until I decide to."

Miu took a deep breath and, after 5 seconds, gave her answer. The next moment...

"GAH!"

Miu felt herself being impaled by something hard and fleshy through the waist. She looked down and saw that Akatsuki's penis was sort of cut off. Or was it? Then Miu just realized: Akatsuki just thrusted his dick into her vagina; and it felt good...painful, but good. Miu breathed heavily as she felt her inner tissue being ripped apart. Tears welled up as blood began dripping out her vagina.

"You okay?" Akatsuki asked as he felt pain the same way Miu did.

"I-I guess..." Miu uttered.

"Okay. I start slow. Alright?"

"Alright."

And so, Akatsuki pulled his waist back, causing his penis to move inside her cervix. Just as the foreskin remained inside, Akatsuki thrusted back in. And then he pulled out. And pushed back in. And out. And in. And out. And in. And out. And in. And with every thrust, he began moving faster. She wrapped her arms around Akatstuki's neck and her legs around his waist.

" _Oh my goodness!_ " Miu cried in her head. " _I've never felt anything THIS good before!_ "

As Miu felt Akatsuki moving faster, her moans turned into sexy cries and screams. In fact, Akatsuki was moving so fast that Miu began getting that feeling again. So did Akatsuki.

"Uh, A-A-Akatsuki?!" Miu cried.

"Yeah?!" Akatsuki grunted as well.

"I think I'm gonna..."

"Cum? Yeah, me too." Akatsuki soon came to an abrupt stop with his cock pushed in Miu as far as it could reach, so far that his meatus just barely reached the entryway to the uterus. "Ladies first."

"W-What?! But I don't wanna..."

"Hey! It's fine if you do! In fact, I'll give you a kickstart." Akatsuki lowered her head to one of Miu's ears. "Now the last time, I nibbled your left ear. So I wonder what your right ear tastes like."

"AH! AHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Miu's cries got louder and louder as she felt her limit being reached. The next thing she knew, she felt a pair biting the top of her right ear.

*SPLAT*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miu screamed as loud as she could as her waist convulsed and her fluids began leaking out, shuttering for every ounce she released.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Once she was finished, Akatsuki stood up; his cock still sticking all the way in. "My turn!" he said slyly.

"Oh my goodness!" Miu cried. "P-P-Pull out! Please!"

But Akatsuki shook his head. "Sorry, sis. But I told you I wasn't gonna stop until I 'filled you up'! So for you sake, you better hold on to me as tight as you can!" he chuckled. He tightly clutched her ass so he could let it out as well, and finally...

*SPLAT*

* * *

" _...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Kuzuha heard a loud scream and opened her eyes. She felt dazed. She rose up out of bed and held a hand to her head. " _What's goin' on?_ " she thought. But then she looked down and not only saw that her pajama shirt was completely unbuttoned, but her pajama pants were missing. Shocked and embarrassed, she quickly pulled the bed sheets over her body to hide her modesty. But then she noticed three other girls in the same bed with her. It was Listy, Chikage, and Haruka.

Kuzuha quickly fell off the bed in surprise and backed into a corner while hiding her vagina with her hand. The other three started getting up, also in a dazed state. "What the hell are you three doing in my bed?" Kuzuha asked in a loud voice.

"Hey!" groaned Chikage in exhaustion. "You're voice is way to loud, Kuzuha! And this is my bed!" But then she looked around and saw that she was in another bedroom, right before noticing Listy and Haruka in the same bed with her. When the other two gained enough consciousness, they noticed the same thing right before noticing Kuzuha in a corner and Chikage in same bed. Shocked, Listy and Haruka fell off the bed and backed into different corners, while Chikage backed away to the corner that had the bed in it. The four girls stared at each other in horror and confusion. "What the hell is goin' on here?" screamed Haruka.

"You tell me!" yelled Listy.

The four of them looked around the room and realized that it was Akatsuki's. Then they noticed some white streaks going down their legs. And that's when they realized...

"I just remembered!" Kuzuha shouted. "I had sex with Akatsuki today!"

"What?!" Listy gasped. "Me too!"

"Me three!" yelled Chikage.

"Me four!" shouted Haruka.

The four of them gave out surprised looks. And then it just hit them...

"THAT PERVERT RAPED ALL OF US!" they all in unison. "And, come to think of it," Chikage realized, "where's Miu?!"

Just then, they heard what appeared to be shower water. As the four of them left the room (while holding on to their still semen-filled limping vaginas), they saw steam coming from the bathroom. It was then that there worst fears were coming to affect.

* * *

Miu arched back as she was filled up.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* ** _  
_***SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Akatsuki clutched his lover's shoulders as meatus frequently opened up to released blob after blob after blob of semen into Miu's uterus. After for blob released, Miu shivered in shock from what she receiving. It felt so weird, yet so good at the same time.

Finally, when Akatsuki released the last blob, he breathed like an exhausted warthog and slowly pulled out. He looked down and saw that his dick was no longer erect as it must've finally reached it's limit. He then looked up at Miu's waist and was a mixture of blood and semen leaked out her vagina and into the shower drain. Then he looked up and saw Miu quietly weeping and turning away from him, so he knelt down behind her and said, "Sorry if I—"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" screamed the demon as she continued to crying tone. "HOW COULD YOU IGNORE ME?! W-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! W-W-WHY COULDN'T YOU BE ONE OF—"

"—one of those perverts who love boobs but still get nervous seeing them up-close or even get nosebleeds?" interrupted Akatsuki. "Because those kind of people suck. I get that a lot. But admit it, you loved it. Right?"

Miu slowly turned around to look at the Rogue Hero who smiled at her. As she slowly got up, she clutched her vagina in pain; Akatsuki helped lean her against the shower wall. Then Akatsuki leaned against right next to her. "...Maybe a little..." Miu sighed. The two teenagers looked at each other as the shower water continued to rain on them; Miu hair was slightly in the way of her eyes (making her look like the poster of the 2002 American Grudge movie). Akatsuki moved the hair out of the eyes so she could get a clear view of him. They stared into each others eyes. And then slowly, little by little, they both moved there heads toward one-another. And as they did, they closed their eyes. They continued leaning closer and closer and closer until their lips finally—

*BANG*

Suddenly, the shower room door was violently opened, causing Akatsuki and Miu to turn their heads. Outside was Kuzuha, Listy, Chikage, and Haruka. And they were all carrying their multi-dimensional weapons (except for Listy who didn't have a weapon of her own).

"Chikage! Kuzuha! Haruka! Listy!" Miu gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing with that pervert?!" Chikage furiously asked.

"Please don't tell me you let him rape you!" said Kuzuha.

"Just like he raped us!" yelled Haruka.

Miu looked at the four girls in confusion.

"Oh! You didn't know, did you?" asked Listy.

Just then, Miu noticed white lines running down each of the girls' legs. It was at that moment that the demon girl gave a shocked face. She looked down to the semen that continued to leak out her vagina. Her face became more terrified. Finally, she turned to Akatsuki...who continued smiling. " _He...he...he...…..._ " At that moment, Miu got up and withdrew her weapon as she back up too the other angry girls.

Glaring at Akatsuki for 10 seconds, they girls let out a battle cry of embarrassment and attacked the pervert in anger.

"DIE, ROGUE HERO!" screamed Listy.

"YOU'RE FINISHED, YOU DAMN DELINQUET!" screamed Haruka.

"YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME!" screamed Kuzuha.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DISGUSTING PREVERT!" screamed Chikage.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD RAPE US ALL LIKE THAT, YOU MOTHERFUCKING RAPIST!" screamed Miu.

"Hey! I gave you the opportunity to turn me down," said Akatsuki from right behind them.

Miu turned to Akatsuki and screamed, "I DON'T CARE!" right before turning back around to assist the other girls in killing Akat—

" _WAIT A SEC!_ " All the girls froze in an instant as they all realized the same thing. Nervous, they turned around and saw Akatsuki standing right behind them with his arms crossed.

Before the girls could act, the "rapist" stripped each of them naked, tossed their weapons out the door, and shoved them into the shower room. Terrified, the five girls backed as far as they could into a corner; they hid their private parts with their arms and watched as Akatsuki got in and closed the shower room door, trapping them all inside. "Alright, I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?" Akatsuki crouched down by the ladies he fucked. "Here's the truth: I was getting kinda bored trying to keep my hands away from you for my own desire. The only times I did were to help you feel more free-spirited and to help cheer you up when you needed it. So today, I finally decided that I want to have some fun you and make you all REAL ladies. But here the thing: I'm no "rapist", a rapist is someone who forces you into having sex with them, despite how much you don't want to. I, on the other hand, gave you a—no, scratch that—I gave you THREE opportunities to turn down my offer, and you said you wanted it, right?" The girls looked at each other and knew he was right. "And you know I would never do anything to hurt you, or even try to break your minds, right?" Akatsuki continued. The girls gave a small smile as they knew deep down inside that Akatsuki was not that kind of person and would never go that far. "And besides," Akatsuki concluded, "it's not like any of you got—"

Suddenly, all girls started feeling a little dizzy. The next thing they knew, each of them began throwing up. When they saw the vomit they slowly looked up, glaring at Akatsuki, and they looked more pissed off than before.

Akatsuki gave a small sigh and said, "Okay, do what you'd like!"

And so, the girls began beating up Akatsuki again.

 **The End?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! By the way, if any of you guys see anything that's inconsistent with the light novels...THEN TRY TRANSLATING THEM ON BAKA-TSUKI BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE IS DOING SO!**

 **Anyways, I'll be finishing "Issei's Engagement Crashing Present" before 2018 ends, so just be patient.**

 **Later**


End file.
